


The Shadow Knows...Sort Of

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Memory Loss, Possibly OOC, mentions of mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: There have been many rumors about the Shadow.  A Being who exists in Time yet is never seen.  At least never seen by people he plans to let live.  He has no masters and only provides for his own self interests.  A Time Pirates worst nightmare.Or is the Shadow simply a man lost in Time with no memories to guide him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a neat little idea I've been working on since the end of Season 1 for Legends. Guess you could say it picks up sometime between the middle and end of Season 2. I really hope you enjoy this. Don't want to give to much away so lets just get started!!!!

The first thing he feels is pain. It's not a lot of pain. But it's uncomfortable and covers all of him. Or at least what he thinks is all of him. It's dark until he thinks to open his eyes. For a few moments everything is blurry. Then it clears up and he sees a ceiling. It's gray, shiny, probably made of metal. The thing he's laying on is hard and cold. Most likely the floor. He sits up and looks around. Everything is shiny and gray. At least it is in the spots that aren't glowing green. He's in a hallway. He tries to think of how he got there. When he can't figure that out he tries to remember where he is. Still nothing. His breathing picks up when he can't seem to remember anything, including who he is. 

After a few minutes of freaking out he realizes that panic is getting him nowhere. He uses the wall to bring himself up onto shaky legs. The world seems strange, a little fuzzy around the edges. Maybe it's connected to the dull throbbing of the rest of his body. After a few slow steps his legs stop shaking. The first door he passes swings open without prompting. He gives a little jump but is too curious to back away. He peers inside. It looks like it might be a bedroom. It's got a bed anyway. He cautiously pokes around the rest of the space but finds nothing to give any clues about himself or his surroundings. The next room is a small area filled with tools, wires, and complicated looking bits of things. He leaves that alone for right now. At the end of the hallway is the largest room yet. It's got a big window on the other side. The view is of a forest. The trees are spread thin over rocky ground. In the middle of the room is a large metal table covered in buttons and screens.

He approaches the table slowly, drawn by a blinking red button. Before he can think about it too much he presses the button. There is a soft whirring noise from all around him. Then something in the ceiling says, “Hello, are you my new owner?” He yelps and looks around for a place to hide. There is nowhere. He looks frantically around again but still sees no one. The voice comes again, “Are you in distress? Your heart-rate has suddenly increased.” He tries to calm down. The thing is asking if he's alright. That probably means it won't hurt him...probably, “Can you speak sir?”

It hadn't occurred to him to try before. He has to take a second to figure it out but thankfully it come's without much prompting, “I can.” he coughs, his voice is rough and harsh. He is suddenly aware of how dry his throat is.

There is a little beep and something slides out of the side of the metal table, “Here, drink some water. My scans show that you are dehydrated.”

“Thank you.” he takes the thing, a glass of water, and drinks it slowly. It tastes oddly stale, “Where am I?” maybe this voice will answer his questions

“You are currently inside the Time Ship Starburst. I am an Artificial Intelligence designed to care for both the ship and it's pilot.” a short pause, “Upon inspection of my records it appears I was recently wiped of all previous memory data apart from my base programming.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I no longer have a designation or an official mission. I also appear to have lost my attachment to the Oculus.”

That single word makes him shiver. He's filled with dread, fear, and a sudden urge to run, “What is the Oculus?” he has to know what makes him feel this way

“It was the source of the information Time Masters use to transverse the Time Stream with 100% accuracy. Now that it appears to be gone the only references I have access to are actual historical records. Thankfully that will be sufficient to transverse the Time Stream safely.”

“Why do you keep saying Time?” he asks, “Is it that important?”

“Very.” the voice answers, “For I am a Time and Space Machine.”

He blinks, “You can travel through time?”

“And space.”

He slowly remembers what space is. It's big, black, full of little lights, and for some reason the very thought of being there fills him with glee, “Can we go to space now?”

“Of course. Before we do though I will require a few things.”

Now he's nervous. He has no real memories. Only a basic knowledge of physical things. He can't possibly be of any use to anyone. Still he asks, “What can I do?”

“You must give me a name sir. And you must also tell me your own. Then I will take a few biological samples to confirm your authority and give you access to all the ship's functions.”

He feels both frustrated and sad that he has to reply with, “I don't know my name.”

“Oh.” the voice seems taken aback by this

An idea springs forth and he gives the surrounding air a little smile, “What if we named each other?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean I give you a name. Then you give me one.”

“I'm not sure if I can.” the voice says hesitantly, “It is not in my base programming to come up with original thoughts having to do with such things.”

“Can't you try though?” he doesn't know why but this is suddenly the most important thing, “I don't know what I would call myself.” he looks down at the pale hands that rest on the metal table, “I don't even know what I look like.”

He jumps back when something appears on top of the metal table. For a second it looks like nothing but a glowing blue mass. That mass slowly takes the shape of a person, a man. The man looks like he's not too old and not too young. His hair is short though it's impossible to tell the color when everything is a soft shade of blue. The man is wearing a jacket, tight pants, and boots. The figure also looks like it's staring right at him. He takes a step back and the blue figure follows the action without actually moving. He stills. The figure does too. He realizes that the figure is him when he brings up an arm and the blue things copies him.

“Is that me?”

“Yes sir.”

He takes a few moments to look at the figure properly. Not too bad looking really. Seemed healthy enough. He supposes he could have done much worse, “Alright, so that's me. Still doesn't help me remember my name.”

“If it really is that important I shall try to give you a designation.” the voice replies in softer tone. It's silent for almost a minute before the voice asks, “How do you feel about Josh?”

He wrinkles his nose, “Sounds wrong.”

“Timothy?” 

“No.”

“Scott? Miller? Bill?” the voice sounds a little frustrated

“Sorry, try one last time.”

“How about...Barry?”

He opens his mouth to reject that one too but he stops. That name gave him feelings. Good ones, “I think I like that name.”

“Good.” the voice sounds happier now, “Name me now.”

“Oh, right.” he...Barry. His name is Barry now. Barry thinks for a moment, “How about Greg?”

“I like that.” Greg sounds genuine about that. Barry is glad he picked a good one on the first try, “Now, all I need is some of your biological material.”

“How do you get it?”

“Please place your hand on the glowing spot.” the image of Barry vanishes and the top of the table starts to glow a faint green, “Once you have done so I will take samples of your blood and tissue as well as your fingerprints. I will then add that information to my systems. That will make you the owner and pilot of this ship.”

“Is it going to hurt?”

“A little. But not for more then a few seconds.” Greg assures him

“Alright.” Barry does as he's told. It does hurt for a moment. But it's not horrible. When it's done and the light stops glowing he pulls his hand back, “So am I in charge now?”

“Indeed Captain Barry.” Greg replies, “I believe you wanted to go into space?”

“Yes please.” Barry rushes to the window, “Can I watch us take off?”

“Of course sir. However, if you do not wish for our assent to last over an hour I suggest you strap in.” another whirring sound and a hole opens up in the floor right behind the metal table. A chair slowly comes out of the floor. It's made of metal like everything else. It's got a strange attachment sticking up. When Barry sits in the chair the thing lowers, holding him snugly to the seat, “Please prepare for lift off Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Time Anomaly appears. How will our Hero handle the situation?

According to Greg the Starburst has been orbiting Earth for about 2 months. Barry doesn't really care. Sure, he wants to explore the Time Stream. He wanted to explore more of space at first but Greg tells him it's not something the ship can handle much of right now. Barry is holding off on either exploration because he wants more information. Information about the ship. About history. About how certain things work. But mostly he wants to know more about himself. And isn't that a strange thing. Having to get to know yourself.

One of the first things Barry learned about himself is that he had a hard life. At least that's what all the scars littering his body tell him. Most of them, according to Greg, occurred when Barry was between the ages of 8 and 22. 

The second thing Barry learned was that he was strong. Greg had led him to a small gym area on the ship to test out this fact. Barry wasn't super strong but Greg assured him he was above average for his age and weight. He also had what Greg called muscle memory. Apparently that was why Barry was so good with the punching bag. He was also a really good shot with the laser pistol Greg offered up for training purposes. The gun itself was amazing. Though it always felt wrong in Barry's hands. Like it was too small.

Barry learned what sort of foods he liked. How long he needed to sleep and how often. What colors and clothing he preferred to wear. Most actions or impulses were instinctual. Sudden sounds made him tense or jump. He didn't like to have his back to a wide open space if he could help it. But the worst things Barry knew about himself he learned at night.

The first night on the Starburst had been terrible. His dreams had been plagued by all manner of demons and monsters. Shadowy figures that reached out clawed fingers to scratch his skin. Tall walls that tried to press in on him and keep him trapped. The screams of what had to be a child, crying out for help. Deep laughter that filled him to his very core with fear. Barry had awoken with a scream. Thankfully he didn't have the dreams every night. But when he did they were always similar. Terrible things hiding in the dark. Things that wanted to hurt him and the people he cared about. It was so unnerving to care about someone, possibly a bunch of someones, that you couldn't even remember in the first place.

Barry was currently busy trying to organize the room that Greg called an Engineering Lab. It was the room with all the metal bits and tools. Greg had been walking him through all the different types of screws available when an alarm went off. Barry was already on his way to the Bridge before Greg spoke, “There appears to be a Time Anomaly forming down on Earth.”

“What's that?”

“A Time Anomaly is when an important part of history is being disturbed. These Anomalies, if left unchecked, could cause untold damage to all of time.”

“Aren't there people to fix that? Like those Time Masters you mention sometimes?”

“As I have not been contacted by them since my reactivation I believe it is safe to assume they are otherwise engaged. It more than likely has to do with the fact the Oculus vanished.”

“So no one is looking after time?”

“I didn't say that.” Greg corrects, “I said there are no Time Masters coming to help. At least none that I can find.”

“Okay, be vague than.” Barry grumbles as he starts pushing buttons on the console, “Show me the Anomaly.” A hologram of a newspaper article pops up. The headline makes Barry wince, “Someone killed a kid?”

“Indeed. Young William Gates was killed, along with his entire family, during a robbery. According to autopsy reports they were all killed by something cylindrical and super heated. However, given the information, I surmise they were killed by a laser gun of some sort. Technology defiantly not found in the current year of 1960.”

“And this Gates kid is important to the future?”

“Very much so.”

“Well, I guess we'll have to do something then.”

“Sir?”

“It's not like I'm doing anything else.” Barry explains, “And I'm kind of going stir crazy. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Are you sure that's wise?” Greg sounds slightly worried, “While you have learned many things over the past 2 months I'm not sure you are ready to interact with others. Especially since I have been teaching you things that are more advanced than anything in 1960. If you cause too much of a disturbance you might make the Anomaly worse.”

“So I just let some poor kid and his family die?” no answer, “That's what I thought. Is the Jump Ship fully repaired yet?”

“I finished it two days ago.”

“Good. I'm taking it out for a spin.” Barry heads in the direction of the fabrication room, “I'm guessing I'll need different clothing.”

“Correct. And seeing as you plan to head for trouble might I also suggest you take the laser pistol.”

“Great idea.”

\-------------BREAK--------------

Barry checks the little white device in his hand. He sees the two dots on the screen are basically on top of each other. He looks around the street he's standing in the middle of. Barry gives a little grunt of delight when he sees the right house number. Then he frowns when he sees the front door has been bashed in, “Looks like I'm running a little late.” Barry reports to Greg through their communicator

“You have 2 minutes until you are no longer able to fix the Anomaly.” Greg says simply

“On it.” Barry sprints across the street and into the house. He pauses, straining his ears for any sound. There, a creak from the left. Barry turns to follow it when he hears a scream and the smashing of glass. He finds himself in a kitchen. There is a man dressed in black holding a gun on a woman in a nightgown. He's obviously getting ready to shoot, “HEY!”

The man turns. He's young, probably in his twenties. He's got a scar on one cheek, green eyes, and a vicious sneer as he brings the gun up to point at Barry. Barry reacts without thinking. His own gun is drawn and fired in little over a second. The man drops to the floor and doesn't move again. Barry suddenly feels dizzy and drops to his knees. His head throbs. Despite that he still remembers the woman. Barry looks up to speak with her but his words die in his throat.

She's frozen mid scream. Her jaw and eyes wide with terror. Her hands are raised in front of her as she stumbles back. Barry's eyes travel over the whole still show. That's how he sees it. She's about to trip backward. If she does that she'll hit her head on the table. Barry moves slowly, like he's weighed down by blocks of stone. It's only when his hands touch her shoulders that the world starts again. She's screaming and falling backward into his chest. Her scream cuts off and she looks over her shoulder at him. He stares back at her. Then her eyes roll back and she goes limp.

Barry really wishes he had time to think about any of what just happened. But loud voices from upstairs show he doesn't. He looks down at the body and decides he's not going to take that with him. Instead he just grabs the laser gun and bolts for the door. He's half a block away when he hears a loud scream. Barry doesn't stop running until he's safely inside his Jump Ship. He manages not to completely panic before steering the ship back to the Starburst. The second he's through the connecting doors he shouts, “Greg, what the hell was that!?”

“What was what Captain?” Greg asks, “I thought that all went very well.”

“What was that thing where everything just stopped?!” Barry runs his hand through his hair. It has started to grow out with a salt and pepper coloring, “There wasn't any sound and nothing was moving! I saw she was going to trip and I just sort of went through it all. It was like swimming through sand or something. Then everything was back and I was running.” he remembers the gun in his pocket. He pulls it out and throws it away in frustration, “I got the bastard though!” he knows he's breathing too fast. He's having a panic attack. But for once he thinks that's alright. He's perfectly justified in reacting this way.

“Sir, might I suggest making your way to the Med Bay.” Greg's voice is calm, soothing. Just like it always is when this happens. It gives Barry something to hold on to. Something to follow down the blurring hallways.

Barry makes it into the solitary chair placed in the center of the room. Almost instantly he feels a needle in the back of his neck. With that needle comes the soothing calm. His limbs relax. Barry can breath again. Once he's able to focus he asks, “What happened to me Greg?”

“I'm not sure sir. With your permission I would like to run a full range of scans. This will take a few hours and be mildly uncomfortable. I can of course sedate you for the entire process.”

“Did we fix the Anomaly? It's safe to be out of commission?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Do it.” sleep comes in seconds

\------------------BREAK-----------------

Barry wakes slowly. He takes a few moments to appreciate the lack of nightmares. He feels well rested and ready to face his new problem, “Greg?”

“Good morning Captain.” Greg raises the lights slightly, “I have completed my physical and found the cause of your incident.”

Barry sits up straight, “Let's have it.”

“You are no longer completely human on a neural level. I have detected Time Energy in your brain. It has fused with your nervous system. I can only speculate as to how it arrived there but I can say it is the most likely cause of your memory loss. I can only guess what sort of effects this will have on you after long term exposure.”

Barry takes a deep breath. He can't panic now. He needs to think clearly. Information is what Barry needs, “Could one of the effects be super speed?” perhaps he was simply going faster than everything else

“That is not possible.”

“Okay.” Barry thinks a little more. Time Energy. Could it really be that simple, “Could I have stopped time?”

Greg takes a few seconds to answer, “It is possible. It would also explain why I was unable to detect the events you say occurred. They were trapped in a single moment of time that you could also manipulate. Though it sounds like doing so wasn't easy. These abilities were most likely activated by the stress of your situation.”

“Okay.” Barry sat in silence for a few minutes. This was a lot to take in. So many possibilities started flying through his mind. Barry blinked in surprise when, after a throb in his temple, he could suddenly see himself. It was like watching a holographic version of himself leave his own body. That version split in two. One of these other hims walked over to the sink and got a drink of water. The other one walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Barry blinked and suddenly he had a headache and those other hims were gone.

“Sir.” Greg sounded slightly worried, “Sir, can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Barry got off the chair and rubbed his head. It was only a mild headache. Some aspirin would do fine. He headed for the medicine cabinet as he explained what had happened to Greg, “I saw myself. Or different versions of me maybe.” he paused as he pulled the bottle from the shelf, “One of those mes was doing this.” he glares at the aspirin as something truly amazing occurs to him, “Greg?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Do you think I could see the future?”

“I highly doubt it would be that simple.” Greg sounds almost insulted at the very idea

“Well we better start figuring it out.” Barry says as he opens the bottle in his hands, “This could be really useful.”


	3. Chapter 3

It takes about a week to figure out what he can do. Barry's favorite thing might be the Time Freeze. He's not sure how far it reaches, at least as far out as the whole ship. He can hold it for about a minute now without getting dizzy. After five he passes out. Greg wasn't happy about that experiment. It's easy enough to activate. All Barry has to do is think 'stop' hard enough. 

The other ability is a bit trickier. It only works with him. Though that's not saying anything really because there is no one else around to test it on. He's figured out that it shows him different paths the future can take. So far he's been able to see about 30 seconds forward in time. He can't move while it happens. That means if a future version of himself wanders out of the room Barry can't follow after it. Greg says it takes him about half a second to do it based on the scans he takes while they experiment.. Barry figures out that if he does it too often in one day his chest starts to hurt. It also nearly drove Barry crazy figuring out how to activate it. Basically it boiled down to him thinking the words, “What would happen if...” so hard it hurt a little over his left eye.

Barry is just thinking about turning in after a hard day of mental training when an alarm sounds. It's different from the last one, “Greg?”

“We are being targeted by another Ship. My scans indicate it belongs to a known group of Time Pirates. Please brace yourself while I initiate evasive maneuvers.”

Barry has just enough time to grab hold of a hand rail before the ship is moving. He clings for dear life as he's flung this way and that. When it finally smooths out Barry gets to his feet. He manages to reach the Bridge and get in his chair before the ship is once again forced to move rapidly. Barry can see out the front window now. There are beams of laser fire skimming either side of them. Missing their hull by inches, “We need to get out of here Greg!”

“I'm well aware Captain.” Greg replies. Barry has never heard the computer sound stressed before, “Unfortunately I need an actual destination before I can initiate a Time Jump.”

Barry feels suddenly excited despite the fact that he could die any second, “We're going to Time Travel?”

“Not until you give me a destination.” the whole ship shudders and the console sparks, “Soon please.”

“Right.” Barry says the first year that pops into his head, “1990!” 

The ship starts making a brand new noise. It gives Barry shivers. The front window view starts to distort, the stars becoming lines of light. Then the white become green and suddenly they are flying through a gorgeous sight. It lasts only a few moments. After that it's a new night sky and Barry is throwing up all over the floor. Right, side effects.

“We have lost the Pirates Captain Barry.” Greg sounds pleased at least, “I am currently landing us in the middle of Kansas in the year 1990. My cloaking shield will engage automatically.”

“Peachy.” Barry groans as he pushes his harness away. He glares down at the sick on the floor, “I don't suppose you could get that?”

“Unfortunately not. I can however supply you with a mop and bucket.”

A few minutes later Barry asks, “Why were those guys shooting at us?” as a way to distract himself from his task

“Most likely they were angry that you killed their comrade.”

That gives Barry pause. He's very sure that killing is wrong. A basic part of him seems to know this. But also he can feel no remorse for what he has done. He explores that train of thought further and finds reason behind his lack of guilt. The man he killed was going to murder that whole family. The man had tried to shoot Barry. Barry had killed the guy to protect himself and others. That made it alright. Barry didn't remember learning any of this. He just knew, in his gut, that he was right.

“He deserved it.” Barry finishes his task quickly before asking, “Will they come after us again?”

“Unlikely. The Starburst is enabled with technology that makes it untraceable.”

“Is that strange?”

“No. The Starburst was built for stealth and battle.”

That was interesting, “Than why didn't we fight back?”

“Only the Captain is allowed to use the weapons. You are not trained to use them. The only option was to run.”

Barry groans and sits at the small kitchen table. He rubs his temples, “Clearly there is a lot I still have to learn. Maybe I should focus less on me and more on you.”

“How do you mean Captain?”

“Well, I clearly can't remember who I am. That's a given. But you still know all about Time Travel and the rules and everything. This is really the only way I know how to live. I refuse to stay on this ship forever doing nothing.” he grins and looks up at the ceiling, “I liked what I did before. Saving that family. Maybe next time I can do a better job if I just train hard enough. Then I could take my time and look around.”

“Next time?”

“Sure. What else am I supposed to do Greg? It's not like I have any long term plans. It's time to start setting goals for myself.”

“That's very forward thinking of you Captain.”

“I thought so.” Barry stands and stretches, “You're the expert here. What's the best way to learn how to be a Time Master?”

“Many years of intense training and study.” Greg answers seriously

Barry frowns, “Do I have the time for that? I mean, I'm not old but I'm not young either. I can't spend the rest of my good years learning this stuff.”

“We will simply have to use the Vanishing Point as a base of operations.” Greg replies without pause, “Time does not pass there. As long as we stay there you will not age.”

“Cool.” Barry grins and returns to the Bridge, “So, show me how to really fly this thing.”

It takes them two days to get to the Vanishing Point. Mostly because Greg had to keep retaking control. Barry was learning quickly though. Greg said it might only take a year to train him fully. Apparently that was a compliment. What they saw when they reached their destination was disturbing. The space went on forever in a sea of green. It was filled with large chunks of scrap and rock. Mostly it was just a lot of chunky dust.

“What happened here?” Barry asks

“It would appear that the Oculus was not simply offline. From the damage here I would say it exploded.” Greg sounds honestly shocked, “The force seems to have obliterated any trace of the Time Masters and their base of operations.”

“Guess that explains why no one ever came looking for the ship.” Barry mutters as he just stares out at the debris, “So does this mean that I have to just stay on the ship like before?”

“I'm afraid so. Time will still not pass here. And I have several records on Time Master lessons. We will simply have to hope that I prove an adequate teacher.”

“You have so far.” Barry pats the wall next to him, “We can do this Greg. Let's become the best Time Masters ever.”

\----------------BREAK----------------

December 31, 1990  
New York City

Barry grunted as he was pushed against a wall, “Oh come on.”

“No where to go now you thief!” a gritty voice growled in his ear

“Not a thief.” Barry quipped back as he moved his leg around. He kicked his attacker in the hip and broke away. He let his long cloak flutter dramatically and drew his favorite knife, “I hear you boys call me Shadow.”

“So it is you.” the man drew his own weapon. A Cosmic Blaster 1231. The cheapest model laser pistol ever made. Still handy in a fight though, “I wondered if you were real.”

“Now you know.” Barry shifts from foot to foot, eyes never leaving the blaster. Not that the man could tell with the goggles hiding Barry's eyes. His voice is only slightly muffled by the black scarf wrapped around the bottom of his face, “Do you give up yet? Or is this going to get messy?”

It always ended messy. One more body for New York to deal with tonight. And one more ship for Barry to raid. Call it his side hobby. Who cares what the original rules said. The Time Masters were all gone and Barry deserved something for his hard work protecting the Time Line. For example, he had just prevented this Time Pirate from killing a pregnant woman. Apparently she would give birth to someone very important. Someone who would be responsible for helping bring World Peace in 2050. 

Barry used a modified detector to locate the cloaked Pirate Ship. After a quick scan he detected two other life forms on board. He prepared to break in but paused when he saw the hatch was already open. Barry slunk silently down the hallway, letting his black cloak hide him in every available shadow. Soon he heard voices, “....isn't here.” a female voice was saying

“Man, I was really hoping he was.” a nervous male voice answers, “The others still can't find him. If we don't catch him the future of World Peace is shattered.”

Now that was interesting. Barry had been doing this for two lifetimes now. Most of those years spent training alone in the Vanishing Point. He had never come across anyone else in the Time Stream trying to do the right thing. Perhaps these people weren't so bad. Still didn't mean he was going to let them take his loot. Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out a special little speaker he had created for himself. He held it up to his throat and spoke. His voice echoed all around the ship making it impossible to pinpoint, “The man you are looking for is dead.” his distorted voice proclaimed, “I killed him before he could harm the mother. The Time Line will not be harmed.”

“What?!” the male voice proclaimed in panic, “Who's there!?”

“A fellow protector of time.” Barry answered vaguely, “You may call me the Time Shadow for now.”

A snort, “Are you serious?” the female voice asks in derision, “You could be lying. You could be the man we're looking for.”

“Don't insult me little girl.” she sounded young and stubborn. He was sure being called a little girl would annoy her. She deserved it for speaking that way to him, “I've been doing this longer then you have, I can guarantee that.”

“Oh really? And why is that? Do you know me?”

“Nope.” he answered honestly, “And that just proves my point. I've been bouncing around since the Time Masters vanished. No one else out here but me.”

“And the Legends.” the male voice supplies

Something about that name makes Barry's head throb, “I'm sorry, who?”

“The Legends. You know, the guys who blew up the Time Masters?”

Barry activates his Time Freeze without a second thought. After years of training it's easy to move in the frozen space. He takes a moment to examine the two people he finds in the small Bridge area. One male and one female. Both are indeed younger than him. The girl has dark skin and is wearing a tight leather outfit. Her eyes are fierce and directed at where Barry had been hiding. Seems she wasn't fooled by his little voice toy. The male obviously was though because he's looking off to the left. He's dressed in his own strange outfit. The look of it is laughable. But he doesn't care about that right now. Barry comes to a stop standing eye to eye with the male. Only then does he let the Freeze drop. The young man gives a yell of fright but Barry doesn't give him time to react. A hand around his throat makes the younger man silent. Barry growls through his distortion device, “You know what happened to the Time Masters?”

“Speedster!” the woman practically howls. Barry freezes time again and turns to see the woman mid leap. She has a glowing shadow coming off her body. It's a leopard. Barry uses his powers to watch her future choices. There is only one if he stays where he is. It involves a lot of blood. No thanks. He takes 5 large steps to the right and lets time resume.

He turns to face her as she lands, “I am something much different than a Speedster.” he says honestly, “You would do well not to threaten me.” yeah, a little dramatic. But he likes it that way. It just makes things more fun for him, “Tell me what happened to the Time Masters and the Oculus.” he turns to address that last order at the nervous male. He blinks, “That's new.” the man is now covered in metal of some kind. Despite the heightened defenses he doesn't look aggressive.

“Sorry, it's a learned response.” the metal slowly fades away

“Nate, don't be a fool. He could still be an enemy.” the young woman snaps at the young man, who is apparently named Nate

“While I'm not currently against you the lady has a point. It's naive to think that just because I haven't hurt you yet means that I won't. Also, I had you by the throat not half a minute ago. I'll only dock you a few points though. Since you're a newbie.”

“Points?” Nate asks in confusion

Barry ignores the question, “So, Time Masters. What's the deal?”

“Is that really all you care about?” Nate seems surprised by this, “I mean, you just met other people who are trying to do what you do. Don't you want to talk? Trade stories?”

“You better not be here for the same reason as me.” Barry says seriously, “This is my salvage. It took me years to get the tractor beam installed in my Jump Ship. I plan to use it.”

“You plan to steal this ship?” the woman says in a shocked tone

Barry ignores that too, “And if it's stories you want I'll tell you some. But you have to go first. Tell me about the Time Masters.”

“Hey guys, you in here?!” a young male voice calls out

Barry turns to look in that direction as a new person enters the Bridge. This guy is dark skinned like the woman. He looks like he isn't even old enough to drink. Instead of a fancy suit he's just wearing jeans and a button up shirt. His posture becomes instantly defensive the second his eyes land on Barry.

“Easy Jax.” Nate says in a calm voice, “He comes in peace.”

“As long as I get the ship, sure.” Barry agrees with the shrug

“Another Pirate?” the kid, Jax, asks with a frown

“He claims to have taken care of our Anomaly.” the woman says

“How?” Jax asks, eyes never leaving Barry

Whoever this kid is he's not as fresh as the other two. He's ready for anything but willing to listen before striking. He's also smart enough to ask for details. That probably means Jax knows what happened to the man who owned this ship, “I stabbed him in the throat after he tried to shoot me in the face. I intercepted him 5 blocks from the target residence.”

“Just to get the ship?” another smart question from the youngest guy in the room

“That's a bonus. I came to stop him from hurting that mother and her unborn baby.” he moves his head so it's clear he's looking Jax up and down, “Are you one of those Legends these two mentioned?”

“If I am?”

“Then I've got questions.”

“Indeed he does.” the woman says, “He also has strange powers. He appeared out of thin air and moves in the blink of an eye.”

“Speedster?” Jax tenses up anew

“Why do you all keep assuming that? Got trouble with one?”

“We're tracking one. He's messing with history for some reason.”

“Well it's not me.” Barry motions around the ship, “Look, we've got options here. Either we go back to your ship and have a nice exchange of information. Or you piss off and let me have the ship. Either way I don't plan to fight you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I really hope you like the latest installment. It came a little later than I wanted but it'll have to do.   
> Don't forget to drop a kudos or write me a quick comment to let me know what you thought.   
> Have a great week everyone!!


	4. Chapter 4

Barry is genuinely surprised they agreed to this. It wasn't often people let an unknown variable into the center of their operations. They were either highly overconfident or much dumber than he had hoped. The trio taking him back to the ship certainly wasn't much of a threat. They probably would be more of one if they could stop arguing every 5 minutes like children. He ignored them mostly, choosing to steal a bottle of champagne off a group of drunken New Year party goers on the way to where their ship was parked. It would be rude to show up without a gift after all. The thought of the reactions that might get had him grinning under his mask.

The second they walked on board the ship, apparently called the Wave Rider, Barry could tell it was much bigger than his. He tried not to let it show how much that bothered him. Though considering there were several people living on the ship that did make sense. The lighting was also very different. Everything was so damned bright. Barry was happy for his goggles. 

When they reached the Bridge it was to find four more people. A woman and three men. Two of the men Barry instantly pegged as brainy. They had that look in their eyes. The one that said they wanted to take him apart and analyze him. One of the two was tall and handsome with a timid smile. The other was probably in his late 60's at least and was glaring at Barry with suspicion. The last man was large, practically a wall of muscle. There was an interesting gun strapped to one of his thighs. His face was wrinkled into a scowl. For some reason all that look made Barry want to do was laugh. 

It was the woman though that drew his interest the most at the moment. She was standing in the front, her stance dripping authority. It also gave off a clear warning signal. This was not a lady he wanted to mess with. At least not without having dinner first. Her eyes scanned him like a bird of prey, “So you're the guy who fixed the Aberration?”

“Yup.” Barry stepped forward a little and pulled the bottle from under his cloak, “I brought a peace offering.”

“Nice.” the large man says with a feral grin. He reaches forward to take the bottle without hesitation. Something about the gesture and expression makes Barry feel warm inside. Almost like it's familiar.

He doesn't have time to dwell though. Not with those eyes still upon him, “My name is Sara Lance. I'm the Captain of this ship. Who are you?”

“According to the Time Pirates I'm the Time Shadow.” Barry can't help a little chuckle, “I prefer Shadow myself. Just because we travel in Time doesn't mean it has to be part of all the names right?” he tries a little levity. It doesn't soften her up but it does make her smirk. He'll call that a win.

“We aren't calling you that.” Captain Lance argued

“To bad. It's all you're getting for now. I still don't know if I can trust you.”

The handsome man to the Captain's left suddenly looks like a kicked puppy, “But we're the good guys.” he practically whines

“So the good guys destroyed the Time Masters? Color me surprised. Far as I can tell they weren't bad guys. A bit stuck up and old fashioned but not worth blowing to pieces.”

The big man growls and everyone else looks stone faced, “You didn't look hard enough.” 

“Apparently. To be fair though I just woke up on one of their ships. All I've got to go on is what Greg tells me. It's why I'm so curious about what happened to them. Why is the Vanishing Point nothing but dust and metal? What happened to the Oculus?”

The tension is so thick you could choke on it. Whatever happened was clearly a big deal for most of these people. Captain Lance glares, “This is my ship. You answer my questions first.”

“One for one. That's my final offer.”

She gives a stiff nod and asks, “What did you mean when you said you woke up on a Time Master ship?”

“Just that Captain. I woke up with no idea where I was or how I got there. After a bit of poking around I discovered Greg. A freshly wiped AI for an abandoned Time Ship. He taught me everything he could based on what he had in his data banks.” he lets the tension regrow for a few seconds and asks, “Why did you destroy the Oculus?”

“Because the Time Masters were using it to control history and take away peoples right to choose their own futures.” Captain Lance says stiffly, “What year are you from?”

“I don't know.” he answers truthfully, “How did you...”

“Hold up.” Jax comes to stand in front of Barry now, “What do you mean you don't know?”

“That's not how this works kid.” Barry said pointedly. Jax hunched in on himself once Captain Lance had thrown him a soft glare. Barry cleared his throat, “How did you get involved with the Time Masters? It's clear none of you were trained for it.”

The big man gives a bitter sounding chuckle. That feral smile become just a bit more bloodthirsty. Captain Lance takes a moment to answer, “We were recruited by a rogue Time Master who wanted to try and save his future.” she shoots Jax another look. The kid is practically begging with his eyes for his question to be asked. She rolls her own eyes right back at him, “Why don't you know what year you're from?”

“I have no memory of my life before waking up on my ship.” Barry admits, “All I know is that I woke up in the year 1960.” again the air in the room tenses. What is with these damned people. Is everything a landmine around here? Might as well get to another big question, “Are all the Time Masters dead?”

“Most of them.” Captain Lance replies, “There's still one floating around somewhere. Not a bad guy if you ever happen to run into him.”

“I'll be sure not to shoot him.” Barry says jokingly

“Do you know about the person who used to own your ship?”

“Not much. There were a lot of weapons on board. And Greg told me that we're decked out with stealth gear and nice front guns.” he doesn't mention any of the modifications he's made since finding any of that out.

Before he can ask his next question the big man steps forward and barks, “What's the ship's name?!”

“Sorry, it's my turn now.” he turns back to Lance, “Now...” he freezes time when he sees the big guy lunge for him. Someone has serious anger issues. Barry takes his time. He's got 3 minutes before he even breaks a sweat. He uses his time to slowly turn the large man in a different direction. It's pretty easy since both the man's feet are still on the floor. Once he's done he returns to his previous spot and lets the world go back to normal.

There are several cries of shock and alarm when instead of tackling Barry the man runs head first into the nearest wall. Several of them call out a name, “Mick!”

It's Captain Lance that pins him like a bug under glass with her gaze, “What did you just do?”

“I suppose I'll give you this one for free. It is rather interesting and I never get the chance to brag. At least not to anyone I plan on leaving alive.” Barry spreads both his arms wide, making his cape flap over his shoulders. He gives a little bow, “I am a manipulator of time itself. Imbued with the power of Time Energy I create isolated pockets from single seconds. Anything that falls under my spell is subject to my will. I didn't want that brute to tackle me so I sent him in another direction.”

“I'll show you a brute.” the large man grumbles as the rude woman in brown leather helps him up

“Please don't try that again. I might not be so nice next time.” Barry lets his knife sheath shimmer in the overhead lighting. It's silver casing catches the light just right, “While I'm a good shot with a gun my powers work better with short range weapons. That Pirate you found earlier never even knew what hit him.”

“Excuse me.” a female voice from overhead says. Ah, that must be the AI of this ship, “I believe I have some very important news to deliver.”

“What is it Gideon? We're kind of in the middle of something here.” Captain Lance is not happy. It's probably because she is starting to realize exactly what it is she has invited onto her ship.

“I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell any of you this. The man standing before you all is Leonard Snart.”

While the rest of the room is silent at this announcement Barry looks up at the ceiling, “That is the stupidest name I've ever heard.” and it makes him slightly queasy to think about for some reason. He looks around when his skin gives a nasty crawl. All eyes are fixed squarely on him, “What?”

“Why would Gideon say that?” Captain Lance asks in a hollow sounding tone

“How should I know? She's your AI.”

“Turn off the voice thing.” the younger brainy man with the puppy eyes demands. He doesn't look so harmless anymore with that determined look on his face, “Take off the mask.”

“Why should I? Just because you like letting everyone know what you look like doesn't mean I do. I have places I'd like to go again someday without getting shot.” an instinct in the back of his head has him Looking Forward for a moment. He sees himself falling to the ground, Jax wrapped around his middle back. Barry snaps back and steps to the left. Jax lands on his face when he doesn't hit anything, “I said no!” Barry snaps as he heads for the door, “Forget this. I'm leaving.”

“Gideon! Seal off the Bridge!”

Barry is so surprised by that order that he doesn't have time to freeze the moment before the doors close. He takes a very deep breath and turns slowly, “You really want to test me Captain Lance? I've made it no secret I have my own agenda. I'm not a hero like the rest of you. I just have nothing better to do.”

“All you have to do is take off the mask.” she says firmly, “Then we'll let you leave. You have my word as a Captain.”

“I suppose it's all I'm getting.” Barry gives up. It's really not worth all this trouble. He just wants to get that loot and go home already. He turns off the voice modulator and removes it. Next comes the scarf. Lastly he pulls up his goggles while lowering his hood, “There, are you happy?” everyone looks a mix of horrified and disbelieving, “What now?”

“It can't be.” Captain Lance whispers

“This isn't real.” the large man named Mick mutters to himself

“What the Hell?” Jax sounds utterly mystified

Barry looks over when he hears a choked off sound. The guy with the puppy eyes is covering his mouth. His eyes look wet and hopeful.

“Okay, seriously, you guys are starting to freak me out.” he reaches slowly for his knife, “Tell me what's going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. But here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to let me know by dropping a kudos or leaving a comment below. I hope you all have a super weekend!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Life sucks. Here you go.

“Leonard Snart?” Nate takes a small step forward, “As in Captain Cold?”

“That's the one.” Mick says in the softest tone Barry has heard so far, “Except he's dead.”

“To bad for him.” Barry let's his fingers rest on the hilt of his knife, “Now that we've established that I look like your dead friend can I go?”

“You can't be serious Mr. Snart.” the old one says while taking a few steps forward, “Surely you would wish to stay here with us.”

“The name is Barry.” Barry says with a glare, “And why the Hell would I want to stay here?” he shoots a pointed look at Captain Lance, “As I recall we had a deal. I take off the mask and you open the door.”

“Barry?” both the puppy looking man and Jax whisper with slightly surprised expressions

Captain Lance looks like she's chewing on a lemon. Her teeth are grit as she says, “Gideon, open the door.”

The objections are many and loud. Mick is yelling about his partner. Jax is arguing about leaving their friend alone. The puppy man is saying something about a second chance to make it up too this Snart guy they all keep talking about. The old guy is just looking at everyone with grim determination. Nate and the dark skinned woman are looking a cross of interested and conflicted.

“Hey!” Barry snaps. The whole room goes silent and once more all eyes are fixed on him. He points to the still closed door, “I'd like to leave now.” as if waiting for his confirmation the door finally slides open

“Len.” Mick sounds so lost with just that one word. The look in his eyes when he gazes at Barry is almost like a physical blow of emotion.

“That's not my name.”

“It used to be.” Mick argues, his voice still sounding so hollow, “Gideon, show mission log footage of Leonard Snart.”

“Of course Mr. Rory.”

Barry's attention is drawn to the center console when it starts to project holographic images. It's like watching a movie. Amazing feats being done by a bold hero. Except that hero wore Barry's face while firing some sort of ice gun. He smiled Barry's smile as he stood among the people standing in the Bridge. He drank and laughed and fought all with Barry's face. His head hurts so bad.

Barry brought a hand to his forehead as it throbbed like it hadn't in years, “No.” he growled while taking a few steps back, “This is a trick.”

“It's not a trick Leonard.” how did the Captain get so close to him

Barry takes a few more steps back so he's now out in the hallway, “Stay away from me.” his hands start to shake. This can't happen here, “I know who I am!” he shouts before Freezing as hard and as far as he can. Then he runs. He runs and runs and runs until he's safely back on his Jump Ship. The autopilot engages and Barry lets himself break. The blackness comes like a welcome friend.

\----------------BREAK--------------

Waking is almost as painful as falling asleep. His head still hurts though in a more normal headache sort of way. As soon as he manages to sit up Greg's voice asks softly, “Sir, do you need help?”

“I could use a pain killer.” Barry stood and stumbled out of the Jump Ship. His legs wobbled but he managed to make it all the way to the Med Bay. As he opened the medicine cabinet he paused, “Greg, could you find me any information on a man named Leonard Snart.?”

“Of course sir.” a short pause, “Any particular reason?”

“I met some people while I was out.” he swallows his pills dry, “They claimed to know who I am.”

“I see.” no further questions come. Barry had decided long ago that it didn't matter who he had been before. He was himself now. He wouldn't change to be someone he couldn't remember. Especially not for some random bunch of strangers. But doing a small bit of research couldn't hurt. 

In fact, since he was at it, “Also look up Sara Lance. Captain of the Time Ship Wave Rider.”

“Yes sir.”

\------------BREAK-----------------

“It has to be a trick.” Mick growls as he stares at his beer

“My scans are irrefutable.” Gideon supplies without being asked

“Wouldn't he be an Aberration?” Nate asked. Many glares headed his way and he took a step back, “I don't mean any offense by it. It's just...he's supposed to be dead.”

“Our data says nothing about him.” Ray said in mild helplessness 

“If it is him...” Sara took herself away from the wall she was leaning against, “If it is him than he must be doing something right.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Mick asks while leaning forward in his chair

“If he was doing something against the Time Line he would have shown up. So he must belong where he is.” Sara said smoothly while frowning at the ground, “He called himself the Time Shadow.”

“He also called himself Barry.” Jax interjected, “Anyone else think that's just weird?”

“Indeed.” Martin agreed  
“The name ain't important right now!” Mick snaps as he starts to pace, “My best buddy is on my old ship with a bunch of weapons and no memories.”

“And apparently a lot of knowledge about the Time Masters.” Amaya interjects

“The AI probably told him.” Mick waves away carelessly, “All Time Ship AIs have a full history of the Time Masters in their Master Code.”

“How do you know that?” Nate asked

Mick is about to start yelling when something occurs to him.  Pretty boy and Amaya don’t know about Chronos. They’ve never even really explained everything that went down before the newbies showed up.  He’s mildly curious if his teammates even remember most of the time with the way they treat him. Mick looks around and realizes he hasn't spoken for a few seconds.  Instead of asking what is on his mind the conversation has moved on. And not to anything important. It’s all still speculation about where Len belongs in the Time Line.  He’s sick of it. Without a word he leaves, not that they notice or call for him to return.

Mick’s wandering feet take him to Leonard’s old room.  He’s sure the others think this place has been untouched for almost a year.  But Mick his here almost every week. Trying to cling to some semblance of his sanity.  Though seeing his hallucination in their proper place probably isn't doing that. Mick just sighs as he sits on Len’s old bed.  There is still a deck of cards on the side table. Mick picks it up and starts to shuffle idley. It’s only when the phantom doesn't appear that Mick realizes he was waiting for it.  Waiting for someone to talk to about what he had just discovered. But no voice met his ears. No half there shape formed. It was just Mick and a deck of cards. 

Mick growled and threw the cards against the far wall.  As the paper flitted down around him he stormed from the room.  Like Hell he was just going to let Lenny run off on his own and leave Mick here by himself.  

\--------------------------BREAK-----------------------------

Barry’s eyes flew over the facts in front of him.  He’d been doing this for several hours. There was still so much left too.  But it was all fresh. Like reading a good book for the first time. And yet everything felt so familiar.  His head would hurt periodically but he pushed it away. Barry’s mind swam with facts and questions and new feelings.  About an hour ago he had discovered a file on Lisa Snart. Hadn't that been a headache. And now he had this strange empty space in his heart.  Her picture had brought tears to his eyes. 

An alarm sounding brought Barry from his own head space.  Greg was already on it as Barry raced for the Bridge, “A Jump Ship is approaching from our Port side.  They are currently trying to hale us.”

Barry pauses in the hallway, “Put the audio through.”

“Lenny, pick up the damned comm.”

Barry blinks.  That voice sounds like....Mick.  That name holds more weight now. After reading the prison records and newspaper stories.  Mick is still a stranger but…, “Send the docking code. I’ll meet him in the bay.”

“Yes sir.”

Barry swiftly heads for the loading bay, the whole way thinking what he might say.  He now has his own questions. He feels so much more invested in the lives of these strangers.  Feels they might be just as invested in him. And for someone who has been alone for more than 100 years that’s a whole new possibility.  Up to this point all the people he met ended up either hating him or thinking he was some sort of savior. But a friend, a true friend, that might be good.  He’d just have to take this slow.

Barry straightens when the door finally hisses open and out steps Mick.  Same clothes but a different expression. No longer intimidating and angry.  Just open and fragile. A strange look on such a large man. For a moment they just stare.  Then Mick asks so softly Barry can hardly hear, “Do you really not remember me Lenny?”


	6. Chapter 6

“No.” Barry watches Mick close his eyes and start to slump, “But I’m willing to get to know you. I think you might be important to me.” Mick looks back up, a small spark of hope hidden behind confusion, “I may have been doing some research.”

And Mick practically beams, “At least that hasn't changed.”

“Oh yeah?” Barry perks up a little, catching a bit of Mick’s energy, “Well how about you tell me more things about myself over drinks.”

“As long as you promise to tell me some stories. Time Shadow, gotta have some legends attached to that.”

“One or two.” Barry admits as he leads them down the hallway

\-----------------BREAK---------------

“This is my ship ya know.” Mick slurs as his hand runs over a metal panel on the wall

“Yeah?” Barry peers up from his place splayed on the bed, “For that Chronos thing?”

Mick nodds, his hands continuing to run up and down. His eyes are slightly unfocused, “Went through a lot of trouble in this tub. Even though I hate thinking about all that stuff I gotta admit I missed this place.” Mick wrinkles his face and withdraws his hand, “Damn. Get emotional when I get drunk.”

“What about me?” Barry asks with mild interest as he manages to sit up straight, “What do I get like?”

“There was a word Lisa used one time.” Mick muses while wandering over to the bed. As he sits next to Barry he grins, “Puckish. It means ya like to fuck with people.”

Barry recalls a certain bar a few years ago where he had used his power to glue everyone to their chairs. He laughs. Both because Mick is right and the outraged faces had been hilarious, “Did we ever do anything together like that?”

“Oh yeah!” Mick laughs and falls backward. He kicks one foot back and forth as he recounts an incident involving three cop cars and a shit ton of whip cream.

\------------BREAK--------------------------------------------------------

“Has anyone seen Mick?” Sara asks as she looks around the kitchen

Ray looks up from his coffee and frowns, “Not since yesterday. Why?”

“Did something break?” Martin asks with a sort of resigned tone

“Or go missing?” Nate offers

“No. We were supposed to spar this morning and he didn't show up. He isn't in his room either.” Sara explains with mild frustration

“I got an easy fix.” Jax says as he looks upward, “Hey Gideon, can you tell us where Mick is?”

“Mr. Rory left last night on the Jump Ship.”

“WHAT?!” the whole room choruses as one

“Why would he do that?” Ray asks in slight worry

“Gideon, do you know where he went?” Sara asks seriously

“Mr. Rory has disabled the Jump Ship’s tracking system.”

“Wow.” Nate blinked, “I didn't think he could do stuff like that.”

“I’m sure none of us did.” Martin said while shrugging, “Mr. Rory isn’t exactly a genius.”

“He was smart enough to run away without any of us noticing.” Amaya rebutted, “And we also have no idea where he might have gone.”

“I’ve got one idea.” Sara turned and stormed out of the kitchen

\--------------------BREAK------------------------------

Mick stumbled into the ship’s small galley. He blinked, “You cooked?”

“Yup.” Len...Barry replied as he put plates on the two person table. Eggs, bacon, and fucking pancakes.

“You can’t cook. That’s what I’m for.” Mick felt a bit disoriented. He was probably still tipsy.

Barry actually blushed slightly as he sat down with a cup of coffee, “I couldn't. For a really long time. I can’t tell you how many years it took before I could even make a decent lasagna.”

“Well color me impressed.” Mick took a seat and dug in without delay. He moaned, “Oh yeah. Big improvement.”

“I wish you had been here before. It would have saved me so much food poisoning.” Barry commented as he tucked in to his bacon, “Did you always cook for me?”

“Yeah.” Mick replied around a mouth full of food, “And Lisa too whenever she was in town. Your favorite was my barbeque. Beef short ribs.”

“I do like those.” Barry agreed

For several minutes they ate in a comfortable silence. Mick took stock of himself and almost laughed. He felt happier right now than he had in over a year. Even though Lenny was now Barry he was mostly the same. Corny jokes, good reflexes, a sharp intellect. The only real difference was a lack of a dark past. This version had lived for who knew how long by himself. In that time he had become some sort of badass Time Shadow. The stories last night had been amazing. 

Alarms brought Mick from his own mind. Even as he blinked Barry was already gone. Mick tried to process that as he ran from the galley. When he reached the bridge Barry was in the middle of scanning the area, “How did you get here so fast?”

“Time powers.” Barry said simply as he glared as the display, “We’ve got company.”

“Who?” Mick asked as he came to look over Barry’s shoulder. A cold pit formed in his stomach as the Wave Rider came in to view, “Shit.”

“I’m guessing you left without telling them.” Barry said grimly

“Yeah.”

“I’m also guessing you have reasons for that right?”

“Yeah.” Mick clears his throat, “Since you left things got...hard.”

“I see.” Barry presses a few buttons, “Guess we should tell them to fuck off.”

“What?” Mick blinks down at Barry

Barry doesn't look at him as he replies, “We’re friends. They treat you bad. Logic says you should stay here with me right? We could talk more about who I used to be. Maybe we could even go visit Lisa.” he sounded so hopeful

Mick felt a fire ignite in his chest, “We wanted to leave.”

“What?” Barry turns to look at him then

“Just before everything went to shit. Back on the Wave Rider. We wanted to leave, go back home to Central City. But someone got too selfish and we were stuck. You shouldn't have died.” Mick glares down at the ship that is now trying to hail them, “I’m not letting them ruin our friendship again.”

Barry, who had started looking sad, beamed a mile wide, “Yeah.” he turns back and presses the video comm button

Sara’s angry face flashes onto the overhead HUD, “What the Hell Mick!” she shouts

“Hello to you too Captain.” Barry says, drawing attention to himself instantly, “Did you need something?”

Sara’s face softens slightly, “Leonard. I’m sorry. This really doesn't have anything to do with you. It’s just that Mick stole the Jump Ship without telling anyone where he was going. I know you wanted to be left alone. I’m sorry for intruding like this.”

“My name is Barry.” Is Barry’s response, “And the only problem I’m currently having is a rude Captain.”

Sara gapes, “Mick tracked you down and broke in to your ship! How can you say…”

“He didn't break in. I invited him.” Barry interrupted, “And he tracked me down because he is my friend.”

A sort of hope filled her eyes, “You mean you remember?”

“No.” Barry says flatly, “But I’ve been doing research. It’s told me a lot about all of you so called Legends. With the things Mick has told me I’m surprised you still consider yourselves Heroes. You may take back your Jump Ship. I don’t need it. But once you have it I want you gone from my space.”

“You really think Mick is going to be better for you than the rest of us?!” Sara asked in outrage, “You don’t even remember him!”

“But he remembers me. And he says I’m not all that different. Which means what I’m feeling right now, the urge to kill you for saying things like that about Mick, must be part of me. So you should take me up on my offer before I use all my superior firepower to turn you into dust.” without warning Barry turned off the comm. That beaming smile was back, “I think that went really well.”

Mick laughed.

\-----------------BREAK-------------------------

Barry refuses to answer any more hales from the Wave Rider. Even when there is a loud scraping sound from the outer hull. Mick argues that there may be damage and they should see what happened. But Barry simply says there can’t be damage where the noise originated because it’s quadruple plated. Mick doesn't bother to ask when that modification occurred. He had already accepted that the ship was much different from when he had owned it. And not just on the outside. The AI was also different. It went by Greg, had a sassy attitude, and often did things without being asked. For example, it showed how the Waverider had actually scratched the Star Burst on purpose. Probably a ploy to reinitiate communication. Or at least that was the situation from the view of Greg.

Barry had sighed at the comment, “Stop trying to figure out the human condition Greg.”

“I’ll try my best Captain Barry.”

“Whatever.” Barry rolled his eyes as he watched the WaveRider vanish into the Time Horizon. His posture relaxed just a fraction, “Peace at last.”

“You really don’t like people hanging around here do ya?” Mick asks simply

“Not really.” Barry shifts out of his seat and heads down the hallway, “I’ve always been alone here. So I suppose the thought of someone else just hanging around without me knowing is a bit…” he seems at a loss for words so simply shrugs

“Yeah, I get that.” Mick says as he follows Barry back to the kitchen to finish their long cold breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added, Wahoo! Took me a while to write this one. I hope you all liked it. Be sure to drop a kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought. Have a great week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for your time. I hope you liked it. I have a few other chapter written so just let me know if you want more. I would be happy to provide. Have a great weekend everyone!!!


End file.
